dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Handyman/Guides
Guide seems useless to me: -- Level 40-59 Drinking Troughs * Drinking Trough in Wild-cherry wood/Yew (you'll need 24,800 Cherry Wood/Yew Wood, which is quite expensive) edit Level 60-79 * Drinking Trough in Ebony/Hornbeam (you'll need 11,400 Ebony Wood/Hornbeam Wood, which is quite expensive) edit Level 80-100 * Drinking Trough in Dark Bamboo (you'll need 13,840 Dark Bamboo Wood) -- Give me a break, I guess the writer of this guide has never done this himself since 24,800 cherry/jew, 11,400 Ebony Wood/Hornbeam and 13,840 Dark Bamboo Wood will take you years and years. (Im level 100 lumberjack myself so Im sure about this). PLEASE DO NOT FOLLOW THIS GUIDE!! Luit-zen 11:51, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Wonder what kind of lumberjack you are, I recently sold more than 10,000 yew and I have used tons of yew and cherry wood for my other professions. That said, leveling any profession is a balance between time (and patience) and cost (for resources). A low-cost method consists in staying at the workshop for weeks and offer free key crafts (which you can add to the guide if you fancy). Prisms are also an alternative. Combine keys/drinking troughs/prisms as suits you best, but there is no quick and unexpensive way to level a handyman. If you have better ideas... --Lirielle 14:58, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Just had a look at this guide and it is very ameteur. The person who wrote it obviously has no idea about efficency or proper management of resources. Like most other professions, you're better off making 2 slot recipies all the way to lvl 60 before even considering making more complex items. Here it just says "make the highest lvl item possible" without consideration on how hard it would be to harvest the resources required for that item. I'm thinking about making a handyman on one of my chars and here's what I've already planned: 1-60 Any ash item since glu, piwi feathers and water are easy to come by. No keys 10-80 3 slots drinking troughs Crackler keys - considered this since the last update changed that monsters don't drop keys anymore. Would be a viable economic move. Treechnid dungeon keys - again with the update Gob keys - made from cheap or thrown away resources bont and brak rat keys - also cheap or thrown away Kanniball dungeon keys - easy to gather mats for Prisms 80-100 bont and brak rat keys Treechnid dungeon keys Kanniball dungeon keys Prisms This just seems more up to date and effective than the current guide. I'll see how I do. Already have a lvl 100 lumberjack, so harvesting the low lvl wood shouldn't be hard. Also have a 192 cra, so harvesting mats for kanniball keys will be easy as well. I may not just make ash items all the way to 60 just because it's boring and I can harvest the mats for kanni keys rather effectively, but for lower leveled players it might be better to just focus on the ash items at the beginning. Medeyer (talk) 12:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC)